yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Çeçora savaşı
Cecora Savaşı (ya da Ţuţora savaşı/Tsetsora sahası) Lehistan-Litvanya Birliği (İsyancı Boğdan birliklerinin desteğiyle) ve Osmanlı kuvvetleri (Nogayların desteğiyle),Hrushevsky, M., 1999, The History of the Ukrainian Cossacks, Vol. 1, The Cossack Age to 1625, Edmonton: Canadian Institute of Ukrainian Studies Press, ISBN 1895571286:344 arasında 17 Eylül-7 Ekim 1620 tarihleri arasında Prut Nehri yakınlarındaki Moldova'da (Boğdan) gerçekleşmiştir.Tucker, S.C., editor, 2010, A Global Chronology of Conflict, Vol.:568 Başlangıç Lehistan-Litvanya Birliği'nin diplomatik temsilciliğinin İstanbul'daki başarısızlığı ve Busza Anlaşması'nın her iki tarafça ihlali sonucu 1620 yılının başlarında ikili ilişkiler hızla kötüleşti. Osmanlılar 1620 yılında Lehistan'a savaş ilan etti ve 1621 yılı ilkbaharında saldırmayı planladı.:341 Birliğin Sejm meclisi hetmanların talep ettiği ödeneğin çoğunu reddetti. 1620 yılında Habsburg temsilcisinin ikna etmesi ile senatonun gizli kurulu sonunda birlik kuvvetlerine katılmayı kabul etti. 70'li yaşlarındaki hetman Stanisław Żółkiewski, Osmanlı İmparatorluğu ile meydana gelecek çatışmayı öngörerek Osmanlı birlikleri ile yabancı topraklarda karşılaşmaya karar verdi ve Boğdan'ı seçti.There are several accounts that Żółkiewski was sent to relieve the Habsburgs from the very beginning. Ancak Osmanlı sultanı da İskender Paşa'yı Lehistan ile ittifak yapan Hospodar Gaspar Gratiani'yi def etmek üzere Boğdan'a gönderdi.:341 Hetman Zółkiewski ve Koniecpolski ordularını Romanya sınırlarındaki Țuțora'ya (Lehistan kaynaklarında Cecora), Han Temir (Kantymir) üzerine yönlendirdi. Ordu 5,000:342 ile 9,000 (2,000 piyade 1600 civarında Cossack süvarisi:344) askerden oluşmaktaydı. Pek çok alay soylu kişiler olan Koreckis, Zasławskis, Kazanowskis, Kalinowskis ve Potockis'in özel kuvvetlerinden oluşmaktaydı. Ordu Boğdan'a eylül ayında girdi. Boğdan hükümdarı voyvoda Gaspar Graziani, Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nun tebaası olmasına rağmen isyan ederek Lehistan-Litvanya Birliği'ni desteklemeye karar verdi. Graziani yeniçerileri Iaşi'de (Yaş, Romanya) öldürdü ve Sultan II. Osman'ın (Yönetiminin elinden alınıp İstanbul'a getirilmesini emretmişti) elçilerini öldürdü. Daha sonra kaçmaya çalışsa da Żółkiewski tarafından Lehistan-Litvanya Birliği'ne katılmaya zorlandı.:344 Bununla birlikte pek çok Boğdanlı boyar kendi bölgelerini birliğin displinsiz askerlerinden korumak için ordudan ayrıldı, bir ksımı kazanan tarafa katılmak üzere durumu izlemeye başladı ve bir kısmı ise Türk ordusuna katıldı.:344 Sonuç olarak yalnızca 600-1000 kadar Boğdanlı isyankar birliğin ordusu içinde yer aldı. Żółkiewski ordusunu Cecora'daki müstahkem ordugaha yönlendirdi. Savaş thumb|[[Kırım Hanlığı|Kırım Hanlığı'nın Tatar savaşçıları, Cecora savaşı (1620). ]] 10 Eylül'de, Ţuţora yakınlarında (Yaş, Romanya yakınları), Lehistan-Litvanya Birliği ordusu ile Tatar ve Osmanlı birlikleri, Eflaklıların katılımı (13,000–22,000) ile Özi beylerbeyi İskender Paşa kumandası altında karşı karşıya geldiler. Osmanlı kuvvetleri Gabriel Bethlen'in ordusunu da içeriyordu. Tatar kuvvetleri birlikten pek çok muhafızı esir aldılar. Savaşın ilk gününde perk çok Boğdanlı isyankar taraf değişerek Lehistan-Litvanya Birliği ordusuna saldırdı. 19 Eylül'de Lehistan-Litvanya Birliği'nin mağlup olacağı belli olmuştu; Koniecpolski yine de 20/21 Eylül'e kadar ordusunu bir arada tutabildi. 29 Eylül'de birlik askerleri geri çekilmeye başladı. Graziani'nin ayartması ile bazı özel birlikler kaçmaya başladılar. Çekilme sürecinde 3 Ekim'de olduğu gibi pek çok ciddi atak olsa da Lehistan-Litvanya Birliği askerleri Dniester ve Lehistan-Litvanya sınırında mevzi alabildiler. 6 Ekim'deki bir diğer ağır saldırıda, pek çok soylu kaçtı geride kalan çoğu asker Osmanlı birliklerince öldürüldü ya da esir alındı. Żólkiewski öldüCzesław Miłosz, The History of Polish Literature, (University of California Press, 1983), 113. ve Koniecpolski ve pek çok diğerleri (Samuel Korecki, Mikolaj Struś, Mikołaj Potocki, Jan Żółkiewski, Łukasz Żołkiewski, Stanisław "Rewera" Potocki ve Bohdan Khmelnytsky) esir alındı. Żółkiewski'nin başı bir direğe asılarak sultana gönderildi; Dük Korecki İstanbul'da hapsedildi. Böyle önemli bir zafer vezir Ali Paşa ve Gabriel Bethlen'in tavsiyesiyle II. Osman'ın yönetimini güçlendirip genişletebileceğine olan inancı artırdı. Alexandru Iliaş Boğdan yöneticisi olarak atandı. Graziani 29 Eylül'de öldürülmüştü. Netice ve savaş sonrası Yalnızca 1000 kadar Lehistan-Litvanya Birliği askeri hayatta kalabildi. Tatarlar Podilia, Volhynia ve Galiçya'ya yerleştiler. 1621'de II. Osman'ın komutasındaki 200,000–250,000 Osmanlı askeri, Edirne'den Lehistan sınırına ilerlerdi. Osmanlıların hedefinde Cecora Savaşı'nın da getirdiği güvenle o sıralarda Lehistan'ın bir parçası olan Ukrayna'yı fethetmek vardı . Lehistan komutanı Jan Karol Chodkiewicz eylül ayında yaklaşık 35,000 askerden oluşan Kozak destekli ordusuyla Dniester'i geçti. Khotyn Kale'sine yerleşti. Osmanlı ordusu burada ilk sonbahar karı düşene dek 2 ay kadar yavaşlatıldı. Mevsimin getirdikleri ve 40,000 askerin kaybı II. Osman'ı müzakereye zorladı. Kuşatma kaldırılmadan birkaç gün önce yaşlı hetman öldü (24 Eylül 1621). Savaş Lehistan-Litvanya Birliği'nin bir kısım tavizleri ve Osmanlı Devletinin bir ksım kazanımlarına yol açan Hotin antlaşması ile son buldu. II. Osman savaşın açmaza girmesini yeniçerilerin gayretindeki eksikliğe ve yozlaşmaya bağladı. Orduyu modernize etme girişimleri yeniçeriler ve bazı sınıflarca hoş karşılanmadı. 18 Mayıs 1622'de yeniçeriler ve bazı medrese öğrencilerinin başlattığı isyan ile II. Osman tahttan indirildi ve 2 gün sonra da öldürüldü. Cecora savaşı Varşova'da ismi bilinmeyen bir askerin mezasında "CECORA 18 - 29 IX 1620" şeklinde anılmıştır. Dipnotlar Ayrıca bakınız * Magnate wars in Moldavia Daha fazlası için * Podhorodecki, Leszek (1978). Stanisław Koniecpolski ok. 1592–1646. Wydawnictwo Ministerstwa Obrony Narodowej, p. 65–100 Kategori:Polonya'nın muharebeleri Kategori:Kırım Hanlığı'nın muharebeleri Kategori:Osmanlı'nın muharebeleri Kategori:17. yüzyılda Osmanlı İmparatorluğu